1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a freewheeled vehicle, in particular to a wiggling freewheeled vehicle that promotes convenience like utilization, transportation, and storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a Taiwan patent No. M322912 discloses a scooter 1 that includes a main frame 11, a supporting frame 12 rotatably disposed on the main frame 11, a brake set 13 mounted on the supporting frame 12, a front wheel 14 pivoted to the supporting frame 12, a left carrying frame 15 and a right carrying frame 16 respectively extended from the main frame 11, and rear wheel sets 17 installed on the left carrying frame 15 and the right carrying frame 16. Wherein, a fixture 18 is disposed on the main frame 11, and a pivot 181 is rotatably disposed on front ends of the left carrying frame 15 and the right carrying frame 16, respectively. Further, at least one fastener 182 is provided for fixing the fixture 18. By means of the fixture 18, the carrying frames 15, 16, and the rear wheel sets 17, exerciser is able to propel the scooter 1 via imparting a force on the carrying frames 15, 16 by his feet. Thereby, the alternate body weights on the carrying frames 15, 16 with the feet cause the scooter to move forward along an S-route. Moreover, steering the handlebars that are disposed relative to the front wheel 14 and accordingly disposed on the supporting frame 12 allows the riding operation of the scooter 1 to be facile. Preferably, a fun and entertained exercise is achieved.
However, there are shortcomings existing in the practical operation as follows.
1. The fixture 18 between the carrying frames 15, 16 is actually a fixed structure, so the carrying frames 15, 16 are unable to be closely arranged in view of the obstruction brought about by the fixture 18 when the scooter 1 is to be collapsed. Even worse, the main frame 11 is incapable of compactly staying aside the carrying frames 15, 16 in time of collapsing the scooter 1 (as shown in FIG. 2), so an extra bonding strip B would be needed for further securing the incompact collapsed scooter 1. Obviously, such practical operation of the scooter 1 is troublesome, especially for transportation and storage.
2. The fixture 18 is fixed to the main frame 11 via the fasteners 182. When the scooter 1 is to be collapsed and when the main frame 11 is to be folded toward the carrying frames 15, 16, the fixture 18 adversely obstructs the folding route of the main frame 11. For eliminating the obstruction, the disclosure reserves an adequate room at a joint A of the fixture 18 and the main frame 11 (as shown in FIG. 1). However, the room at the joint A unbeneficially results in a loose engagement between the fixture 18 and the main frame 11. Accordingly, propelling the scooter 1 via the carrying frames 15, 16 unavoidably causes some twisting force and some shearing force on the joint A of the fixture 18 and the main frame 11. As a result, such twisting force and shearing force exerted on the joint A that is especially reserved for the adequate room may easily incur a broken pivot 181 after a long period of using time. Therefore, the using safety of the scooter 1 is concerned.
3. Further, the carrying frames 15, 16 are pivotally engaged with the fixture 18. That is to say, the main frame 11 and the carrying frames 15, 16 are indirectly connected. Whereby, the propelling force generated from the exerciser would be firstly transmitted to the fixture 18 and then conveyed to the main frame 11. Afore indirect transmission of the propelling force in fact largely influences the moving speed and the free-wheeling fluency of the scooter 1. Therefore, such inferior influence should be removed.